


A Little Family

by flickawhip



Category: Casualty (TV), Holby City
Genre: F/F, post-character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie struggles...</p><p>Berena attempt to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Family

As time passes, things begin to change. Fletch heals, goes home and Connie… Connie survives. She doesn’t tend to tell people how she feels, she has never been good at talking about her feelings and, with Jacob still feeling guilty, she finds it near impossible to open up to him. The loss of Grace never really eases and Jacob, though he tries, only irritates her. 

She isn’t sure what pushes her to go to Albie’s. She just knows she needs to find some way to move on. She had started with both a boyfriend and a daughter. Now she had neither. She had pushed Jacob away and, much as she couldn’t really stand to admit it, she didn’t want to go home. It was too full of reminders of Grace. 

Serena had been the one to spot her, but, since she was never sure how to handle it, she had merely pointed her out to Bernie, sensing that somehow Connie would probably prefer someone a little more willing to be honest. She had not really expected to find herself watching Bernie take the woman home with her. 

She needed to return to Jason that night but she hadn’t put too much thought into what may happen. Bernie was, she was sure, simply trying to give Connie someone to talk to. She half expected that Connie would be in her own home before she next got a chance to see Bernie at home. 

The two had been quiet at work for a while since the helicopter crash, but now, a full month since Serena had sent Bernie to talk to Connie, she is only mildly surprised to find the woman asleep on Bernie’s sofa. 

“Looks like the big macho army medic has a soft side…”

“You should know…”

Connie’s reply is dry even as she stirs slightly, seemingly unconcerned that Serena has caught her asleep on Bernie’s sofa. 

“Haven’t you two…”

“No. She ran and… well, I’m an idiot. Apparently.”

The reply came from behind Serena, who turned to smile at Bernie. 

“Sort it out… life’s too short.”

Connie’s advice was followed by Connie padding out the room towards the bathroom, leaving Serena and Bernie to stare at each other. 

“She’s right… we should sort this out… Serena…”

“Don’t.”

Serena cut her off instantly. 

“Look… I know. I know that you… pretty clearly… love me… and I love you… it’s just… really been a bit of a rough month, we’ll be fine.”

“Promise?”

“Yes… I promise.”

Serena smiles before adding. 

“You know… if she’s staying, you should really get her a bed…”

“She’s…”

“In serious need of a bed…”

Serena repeated. 

“I assume she… sold the house?”

“Yes…”

“Then get her a bed Bern… for god’s sake.”

“I wasn’t exactly expecting to gain a housemate…”

“Too late.”

Serena was nearly smirking as she made for the door. 

“Get her a bed…or give her yours.”

Bernie had paused, frowning slightly. 

“Serena?”

“I heard it… you know what I mean though…”

“So… bed.”

“Tomorrow… let’s just… go.”

Serena smirks, then calls out to let Connie know they’ve left. The two of them are nearly laughing when the door clicks shut behind them. 

“So, let’s go home… to mine?”

“Of course.”

Bernie smiles as she agrees. 

“It’ll be nice to have the place to ourselves…”

“So Jason mentioned he’d be out?”

“He calls me Auntie Bernie now… of course he told me.”


End file.
